


Change Me

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Help Me [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Peter Parker, I got plot in my porn, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wade Wilson, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter and Wade have some things to work out.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter held ten sheets of paper with the same results on them in his hand, shuffling between them with his eyebrows pinched together. He had convinced Harry to let him use his ID to get into the University chemistry lab that was only supposed to be open to students. He was doing a project on the margin of error between different machines when it came to DNA profiling and how that could possibly influence the criminal justice system. In hindsight, he thought it was a really cool idea for a paper and wondered if he should hold onto the idea for if he ended up going to college himself. For the moment, however, his brain was entirely focused on trying to wrap itself around the papers in front of him.

When he couldn’t, he did the only logical thing for someone in his position to do: Stuffed them in his backpack and sprinted to the bus stop to catch the next bus to Stark Tower. The receptionist almost didn’t let him in. He had to tell her that he was Harry Osborn dropping off paperwork from Norman for Mr. Stark. He reasoned with himself that it was only half of a lie. He really did have paperwork that he needed to show Mr. Stark. He just had no idea how he was going to approach the subject. 

“Har-” Mr. Stark’s voice called cheerily into the waiting area, but stopped as soon as he saw Peter. “You are not Harry Osborn.”

“I can explain, Mr. Stark,” Peter held his hands up. “Harry’s my best friend and he gave me his ID to use the chem lab at his school but I found something I really need to show you and no one else can know and the lady wasn’t gonna let me in and I didn’t know what to do.” He spoke so fast he wasn’t sure if Mr. Stark had caught anything he said. 

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes at him before stepping to one side and holding the door to his office open. “This better be good, kid. And call me Tony.”

Peter nodded, hurrying into the office and sitting down. He caught that  Mr. Stark  Tony jumped slightly when he reached into his bag, but relaxed when he only pulled out papers. He slid them across the desk and gave Tony a few moments to look at them.

“What is this?” Tony’s voice shook.

Peter bit into his bottom lip. “It was going to be a high school project on the margin of error between individual sequencing machines and how it could impact conviction rates in cases requiring DNA profiling.”

“ _ Whose  _ is this?” His voice was much harder. “Where did you get this?”

“Mine.” Peter looked down at his lap. “It’s my blood. All the same sample.”

“Come with me.” 

Tony stood up abruptly and grabbed onto Peter’s upper arm on the way out of the room. Peter’s backpack fell to the ground with a thud as he was dragged behind the larger man. He was dragged into a different elevator than the one he took up to Tony’s office and he wondered, briefly, if he was being kidnapped. Tony pressed a button and the elevator started moving upward. He tried to think of the last text he sent to Wade and how long it would take for him to figure out what had happened and come looking for him. He wondered if that was even something he wanted, since Wade would almost definitely not come quietly.

When the elevator stopped, Tony’s grip did not loosen on his arm as he dragged Peter down the hallway and through a door into the biggest lab that Peter had ever seen. His eyes went wide and he felt his jaw drop open. Even though he was maybe sort-of being kidnapped, he couldn’t help but marvel at it. An older man was working at a computer, but he seemed to be the only other person in the lab.

“Sit,” Tony barked, shoving him onto a stool. “Banner! I need a full DNA profile on this kid,” he yelled across the room.

The older man, Banner, looked up from his work. “Why can’t you Maury Povich your own bastards,” he grumbled, but stopped talking when he saw the look on Tony’s face.

Peter grinned at the joke, but decided that it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut, so he swallowed down the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

Banner grabbed a capped syringe from a supply cabinet and crossed the room and held his hand out to Peter. “I’m Dr. Bruce Banner and I have a lot better manners than Tony does, apparently. You can call me Bruce. You okay with this, kid?”

“Banner,” Tony warned.

Peter took his hand and shook it.

“I’m not about to just stab some poor kid you’ve kidnapped for God-knows-why, Tony,” Bruce looked back at Tony and shook his head.

“It’s okay,” Peter said, wondering if his voice always sounded that small or only when it was compared to two much larger men. “I, uh, I came here by myself and kinda lied to get in and then gave him some stuff that’s probably pretty confusing.”

“See?” Tony gestured to him. “He gets it. Now get on with the stabbing.”

Bruce shook his head again, turning Peter’s arm over and lining the syringe up with a vein. Peter hardly felt the prick of it going in, unlike when he had done the same thing to himself earlier that day. Their machines worked a lot faster than the ones that the university had and a few awkwardly silent minutes later, Bruce handed Tony a piece of paper.

“Run it again.” Tony handed it back to him.

Bruce shook his head. “I did. Three times.”

Tony looked back at Peter. “So who are you really?”

“Peter Parker. I’m SpiderMan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**<How’s the project coming, baby boy?>**

**<Sweetums?>**

**<Haven’t heard from you in a while, you ok?>**

**<Text me when you can, ok? rlly worried about you>**

**<I’m so sorry. Can I come over? I need to see you.>**

**<YES>**

**<always come over>**

**<i was worried>**

**<*ten heart emojis*>**

Peter dropped onto Wade’s fire escape and climbed into the window. He had texted him as soon as he stepped out of Stark Tower and had started swinging there before he even had an answer. 

“Baby boy!” Wade hugged him tightly.

Peter tugged his mask over his head and smiled, planting a soft kiss on Wade’s lips. “Hey Wade.”

“Tell me all about your cool science-y nerd-y stuff.”

“I actually really wanted to talk to you about that.” Peter chewed into his bottom lip.

Wade’s face fell. “What’s wrong, Petey pie?”

“Wade,” Peter started and took a deep breath before continuing, “I gotta ask you for something and I know you aren’t gonna want to, but I really need you to trust me.”

Wade cocked his head to one side. “Anything, babes. Are you okay? Do you need help? Does someone need un-aliving?”

“No, no,” Peter waved his hands with a slight laugh, “nothing like that.” He took another deep breath before continuing and looked up to meet Wade’s eyes. “Can I have a blood sample from you?”

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Wade’s breathing got slightly ragged and Peter could feel his muscles twitching like he wanted to bolt away from Peter.

“Baby boy,” Wade’s voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. “I, uh. Yeah. Yeah. You can. Just do it.”

“Are you sure?” Peter brought one of his hands up to stroke Wade’s cheek. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Wade nodded. “I trust you, honey bunches. And I can’t die anyway, so even if you use it for some great big evil plot, it isn’t me that you’d be hurting anyway.” Wade tossed his head back and laughed, his body relaxing.

Peter smiled, standing up on his toes and planting a kiss on Wade’s forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Save the world with it, yeah?” Wade grinned and held out his arm.

Peter slung the backpack he was carrying off his back and onto the floor, pulling the collection kit that he had gotten from Tony and Bruce out of it. 

“Uh, baby boy.” Wade sounded nervous again. “Why does that have Iron Dildo’s name on it?”

“Iron… Oh my god, Wade.” Peter ran a hand over his face. “Everything has his name on it these days.” He hated lying to Wade, but told himself that it was for the best.

He drew a syringe full of Wade’s blood quickly, then grabbed him a Hello Kitty band aid from the bathroom even though he knew the tiny prick had healed already. He pressed a gentle kiss on the band aid, then stood up and tucked the sample into his bag. 

“I promise I’ll come back, I just gotta go to the lab and do this thing, okay?”

Wade nodded. “Pink promise?” He held his pink out.

Peter grinned, linking their pinkies together. “Pinky promise.”

He pulled his mask down over his face and shot a web out the window, saying a quick “I love you” before swinging away back towards Stark Tower.

* * *

“Whose is this?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter.

Peter shook his head. “I can’t tell you. Another mutant.”

Bruce ran the sample of Wade’s blood into their system, gasping quietly. “Come here.” He beckoned them over with his hand. “This is amazing. Look.”

Tony and Peter both nodded, seeing on the screens that Wade’s DNA was different in all the same places, but in very different ways than his own was. They watched as the samples started to degrade and repaired themselves. All three of them were enthralled by what they saw under the digital microscope. 

“Whatever you make, I’ll multiply it by ten. Or a hundred. Give me a number,” Tony said to Peter. “Whatever this is, we aren’t doing anything else and you cannot leave this building until we have a contract.”

Peter nodded. “Can I get a copy of both profiles first?”

Bruce handed him both printouts, giving him a look that Peter wasn’t sure about.

“Come with me.” Tony nudged Peter along. “This is gonna change the world, kid.”

“Is that good or bad,” Peter asked, following Tony to the elevator that went back down to his office.

“I’m not sure yet,” Tony replied.

Peter bit his lip, wondering if he had made a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Bruce,” Peter called across the lab. He had grown comfortable working around Bruce and Tony over the past several weeks, but Tony spent most of his time dealing with other things, leaving Peter and Bruce in the lab puzzling over their DNA conundrum. “I just noticed something weird on my X and Y chromosomes. I wanna run it by you. C’mere.”

Bruce rolled his chair over. He was a Beta, so his scent was duller than an Alpha or Omega, but something about his scent reminded Peter of his Uncle Ben and it made him feel even more safe working with him.

“What’s wrong with them?” Bruce cocked his head to one side, looking at the monitor.

Peter pointed to the markers that indicated his secondary gender.

“So? You’re an Omega. I assumed you knew that.”

“I’m  _ not  _ though.” Peter shook his head.

Bruce looked back at the screen. “I dunno how to tell you this, kid, but uh. Maybe Tony should explain? I know he’s a Beta too, but he has a lot more experience-”

“No, God,” Peter cut him off. “Bruce, I’m an Alpha.”

“I know people still have some really weird attitudes about Omegas, but it’s not-”

“I have knotted an Omega,” Peter interrupted him again.

Bruce blinked several times. “Oh…”

“Yeah oh,” Peter nodded, continuing: “so what,” he pointed at something else the screen, “is this marker here?”

“I looks like,” Bruce squinted, “An Alpha marker. But it’s in the wrong place.”

“Am I a hermaphrodite,” Peter blurted out before he could stop himself.

Bruce laughed. “You stick to walls and shoot spider silk from your hands and  _ this  _ is the thing you’re worried about?”

Peter blinked, realizing how silly he probably sounded since Bruce had no idea what he was asking. Instead, he rolled his chair over to Bruce’s monitor and pulled up Wade’s X and Y chromosomes, mentally cursing Wade’s healing abilities and the fact that he had had to cough up at least ten more samples but the first one they took from Wade was still completely intact.

“Look.” He called Bruce over.

Bruce knew what he was looking for, so found it much quicker. “Looks like mystery man is an Omega too, but there’s Alpha markers floating around here.”

“Do you think whatever caused the mutations  _ added  _ being an Alpha to our DNA? But he’s definitely an Omega still, so why am I not?”

“When did you mutate,” Bruce asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

“I was fourteen.”

“Hmmm,” Bruce tapped his fingers on the desk. “Maybe since you hadn’t hit puberty the Alpha won over? Alpha and Omega markers on a fetus result in miscarriage. We’ve never seen a surviving human with both markers. So we don’t know how the fetuses would present.” His eyes lit up. “Peter, this could be it. This could help so many Alpha-Omega couples finally be able to have biological kids if we can figure out why you’re alive.”

Peter knew that Bruce was still talking, but his brain was focused on the fact that he was supposed to be an Omega and Wade was sort of an Alpha. He thought back to their attempted mating bite and how horrible the pain had been when it broke. He wasn’t sure he could watch Wade suffer through that if his idea didn’t work. 

“Peter,” Bruce interrupted his thoughts. “Whose blood is this?” He nodded at the screen.

Peter looked around, biting his lip nervously. “I don’t think-”

“Jarvis, stop all recording in the lab,” Bruce called out.

“Yes, Dr. Banner,” the AI replied. 

Bruce looked at Peter expectantly.

With a deep sigh, Peter looked back at Bruce. “It’s Deadpool’s.”

“I know. I just wanted to hear it from you.”

“You knew?” Peter’s eyes went wide.

Bruce laughed. “Peter, look at it. This blood sample hasn’t degraded at all. Anyone who knew anything that looked at it would know it was his. Are you…”

Peter shook his head, letting it fall into his hands. “I tried, Bruce. I tried so hard and it hurt  _ so much _ ,” he sobbed into his hands.

“Oh shit, kid.” Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I won’t pretend to understand, but I’ve heard it can kill Alphas when their bonds are broken. You aren’t gonna… You’re not thinking about trying again are you?”

“I have to,” Peter took a deep breath. “You don’t understand, I can’t just not try.”

“Does Tony know?”

“God no.” Peter let out a wet laugh. “Can you imagine the look on his face?”

Bruce laughed too. “Well, I can’t stop you. Just… Be careful, yeah? This thing you found- It’s gonna help so many people, Pete. You should be around to see it.” After a long pause, he added: “When’s your boy going into heat?”

“Soon,” Peter sighed. “Next week.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke some time in the middle of the night when Wade’s scent started to change. He nuzzled into the back of his mate’s neck, mouthing over the thick lines of his scars and breathing in deeply. The scent still made his mouth water as desperately as it had the first time he smelled it. He heard Wade grumble low in his chest and smiled against his skin.

“Why can’t it ever happen in the morning,” Wade whined. 

Peter laughed against the back of Wade’s neck and watched him shudder. “I kinda like it this way. Means I don’t have to come hunt you down and drag you back here like some kind of neanderthal.”

“You could not,” Wade feigned offense. “I could totally take you.”

“Sweetheart,” Peter cooed. “That’s cute,” He kissed between Wade’s shoulder blades, “but I’ve kicked your ass like… many times.” 

Wade rolled on top of Peter, pushing his shoulders down to the bed. Peter grinned up at him and felt his heart start to race. It didn’t matter that he was the Alpha - Wade was  _ huge _ and his pectoral muscles rippled when his arms flexed. He had to swallow down the needy whines that wanted to escape his mouth. 

“Hey Wade,” his throat suddenly felt very dry. “I wanna ask you something.” He bit into his lower lip.

Wade shook his head. “Pete, I’m not letting you do that again, we’ve talked about this. You could die. Literally die. Not like me die.”

“No no,” Peter shook his head. “I want you to bite me.”

Wade leaned forward and nipped at Peter’s bottom lip, earning him a deep groan and a roll of Peter’s hips before Peter pushed him away.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Peter whined.

“Why, baby boy,” Wade asked. “I mean, it won’t do anything. It doesn’t work like that.”

Peter froze, trying to decide whether he should explain things to Wade or not, but the smell of his heat scent was getting thick in the air and made him think better of it. 

“Humor me,” he whined. 

Wade gave him a soft smile and Peter could smell the change in his scent, even through his heat scent. When Wade got sad he smelled like fresh snow. It had taken Peter months to puzzle out what the smell was, but the first time it snowed and he panicked looking for his mate, he figured it out. Peter reached up and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling him down to nuzzle his cheek.

“Baby boy’s got secret kinks, huh?” Wade whispered in his ear. 

Peter shivered and nodded. He could feel Wade’s skin started to moisten with sweat as his temperature rose. He ground his hips up into his mate, letting a low growl out. Wade grinned and rolled his hips in response. Peter could feel the slick wetting through their boxers. Giving in to his impatience, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Wade’s boxers and shredded them off his body. Wade laughed softly, earning himself a nip on the side of his neck from Peter’s sharp teeth. It took every bit of his self control to not sink his teeth into Wade and bond with him every time they shared his heat, but Wade had made him promise after the first time that he wouldn’t try again. Wade sat up, lifting his hips off of Peter’s to toss the scraps of his boxers away. He brought his rough hands down to Peter’s hips and tugged the band of his boxers down over his hips, letting him kick them the rest of the way off with his foot.

“See, baby boy?” Wade teased, a slight hint of breathlessness in his voice. “Some of us can still behave like  _ civilized  _ mutants.”

Peter growled, bringing his hands to Wade’s hips and gripped them tightly. He guided Wade so that his cock was dragging through the slick that coated his ass, drawing long, pleading cries from him.

“Civilized, huh?” Peter grinned, trying to hide how close he was to losing control of himself. Wade bucked his hips against Peter’s iron grip, letting the head of his cock tease his entrance, but being unable to angle himself so that it went inside of him.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Peter loosened his grip and let Wade ride his cock. His eyelids fluttered shut and he let his hands wander Wade’s hips, one moving to grip his length. The clear fluid that leaked from Wade’s tip slickened his hand as he stroked over Wade, letting him take what he needed from Peter. He could feel his knot tightening inside of Wade, but Wade’s motions seemed to only be getting more desperate.

“Sweetheart,” Peter whined, “I’m gonna-” he was cut off by his own groan. Wade collapsed forward and sank his teeth into the side of Peter’s neck, as if he were leaving a bonding bite. Peter brought his arms up to wrap around Wade’s neck and cried out as his knot locked in place inside of Wade. He felt himself throb and release wave after wave of thick come inside his mate. Tears started to streak down his face as he realized that the bite hadn’t worked. As amazing as it had felt, it was nothing like when he had sunk his teeth into Wade. Trying to hide his sniffle, he tensed his jaw and decided that no matter what it took, he would find some way to make this work.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter decided to skip school and walked into the lab, not even trying to hide the giant bags under his eyes. 

“Hey kid,” Bruce looked up when he heard the door open. “You tried it, didn’t you? Did it work?” Bruce couldn’t hide the scientific curiosity that bubbled up in his voice.

Peter shook his head, sagging into a chair. “I don’t know what I did wrong,” he heard his own voice crack.

Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t really get it, but I’m sorry. Maybe if we figure this thing out something will come up that might help, huh?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Let’s figure this out.”

* * *

Weeks went by with Peter spending every waking moment in the lab. He had convinced Mr. Stark and Aunt May to let him graduate early and start on an ‘internship’ project at Stark Industries. He even had a dorm room in the tower like the other interns, even though everyone seemed very aware that he spent most nights at Wade’s apartment. He had told Wade that he was working in the lab, but Wade hadn’t pressed him for any details and he hadn’t offered. 

One night, while they were patrolling, Wade and Peter stumbled across a man in an alleyway that reeked of slick without the usual overwhelming smell of Omega. Peter shot a sideways glance at Wade through their masks. 

“Hey pal,” Wade called out. “You taken some drugs or something?”

The guy let out a loud groan and nodded, bracing an arm against the wall. “Alpha,” he whined, looked over at Peter with a desperate look on his face.

“I’m gonna call you an ambulance, alright, just hold tight,” Peter backed up, letting Wade talk to him while he dialed 911 and spoke to the operator. After he hung up, he turned back to them, still keeping a safe distance: “They’re on their way, okay? Just gonna be a couple minutes and the doctors will take care of you.”

“Do you know what you took?” Wade was helping the man stand, trying to keep him alert and talking. They could hear the sirens approaching. The man shook his head. Peter and Wade saw the ambulance approaching and flagged them down. As soon as the medics left the ambulance, Peter wrapped his arm around Wade’s waist, shooting a web to a nearby building and pulling them up and away from the scene.

They landed a few blocks away and Wade stumbled to the ground on the rooftop, laughing. “That never gets old, baby boy. I don’t know how you do it with a straight face.”

“Practice,” Peter smiled, pulling the bottom of his mask up so he could breathe. “Did he tell you what he took?”

Wade shrugged. “Probably just a bunch of X.”

“But he smelled like,” Peter let his voice trail off without finishing his sentence.

“They really don’t teach you anything, huh?” Wade turned to look at him. He crossed the roof and bent down, pressing his mouth against the side of Peter’s neck. His voice dropped to a heady whisper. “If you get an Omega horny enough, you can make their body  _ think _ they’re in heat. All fun, no risks.” He nipped the side of Peter’s neck before pulling away and chuckling under his breath. 

Peter blinked several times, suddenly glad that his mask was still on part of the way. How had he never heard that before? He wondered if Bruce knew, but assumed not since he was a Beta and seemed to be a completely asexual cinnamon roll.

“Hey,” Peter reached down and took Wade’s hand. “Wanna call it early?”

“I worry about you, baby boy.” Wade grinned. “I think Stark is working you too hard.”

Peter shook his head. “I know. I just really want to finish this project. If we can do it, it could help a lot of people.”

Wade kissed his temple through their masks. “You don’t have to save the whole world by yourself you know.”

“I know,” Peter purred, “that’s why I have help. You help me out here and Bruce helps me in the lab and Mr. Stark… Well, he pays the bills so that’s something, right?” He flashed Wade a grin.

Wade laughed again. “Alright, sweetheart. Let’s go home.” He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and let him swing them back to his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was practically bursting into the lab as the sun came up and bounced on his heels, bent over the keyboard of his computer. He wasn’t sure when it had become  _ his  _ computer, but Bruce never let anyone else use it and it had a SpiderMan sticker stuck to the corner of the monitor and a picture of him and Wade hidden under the keyboard along with a framed picture of Aunt May on the desk. 

He spent the time until Bruce made his way in looking up everything he could find about Omegas going into “heat” when they took drugs or anything even sort of related to it. It led him down the rabbit hole of several different kink forums and a few wedding forums talking about wanting to mate on their wedding night. He chewed his bottom lip and printed them all out, highlighting the bits he found the most important. He knew it was all anecdotal and not scientifically studied  _ at all _ but the scientific world seemed to have mostly forgotten that Omegas existed. There was little to no research on anything that affected Omegas beyond suppressants so that they couldn’t get pregnant (with the added side effect of  ** _not dying _ ** if there was no Alpha available, but who needs to worry about that, right?). Peter growled under his breath, growing frustrated with the constant bias he was faced with in scientific journals. 

“Well, this looks promising.”

Peter jumped, turning to look over his shoulder and seeing Tony Stark walking across the lab towards him.

“Peter, can I ask why you’re researching illegal drugs on my network? Cause Jarvis,” he gestured vaguely towards the ceiling, “seems to think you need an intervention, but I’ve got a feeling there’s a much more interesting explanation for this.”

“I can explain Mr. Stark,” Peter stammered.

“How many times, kid. Call me Tony,” he interrupted.

“Tony,” Peter started again, “I was patrolling the other night and I saw this guy,” his mouth was moving at a mile a minute, reminding him of how Wade sounded when he was excited, “and he was all sorts of out of it and he was acting so weird and he was an Omega and he smelled like he was in heat, you know? Or maybe not, sorry, you probably don’t know, but you know there’s a smell. And it smelled like that, right? But like, wrong. It was all different. And I asked… my friend…. about it and he said sometimes omegas take drugs and it makes their bodies  _ think  _ they’re in heat, right? And it made me think about these weird gender markers and my gender markers and I want to be able to mate someday and maybe if I tried something like that then someone could bite me and maybe it would stick, you know?”

Tony blinked several times. “Wow you talk a lot when you’re nervous, kid.” He shook his head. “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that mystery blood sample that I totally have no idea who it belongs to, would it?”

“Um,” Peter bit his lip. “It might, yeah.”

“And this person that I have no idea who they might be. You want to mate with them?”

“Well, we kinda. Or I kinda tried,” Peter stuttered. 

Tony gawked then gagged. “Please spare me the gory details.”

Peter felt his face turn bright red. “It didn’t work. It, uh, it hurt a lot. I felt like I was on fire.”

“And this person who shall remain nameless knows about this?”

“Well, not exactly,” Peter’s eyes fell. “They know I work here and that I needed their blood for a super secret project, but-”

“Wait he just let you take his blood without any sort of fight? Are we talking about the same nameless individual?”

“Uh.” Peter bit into his lip again. “It’s Wade, Mr. Stark. You gotta promise not to try to do a bunch of weapon stuff with his blood though he made me promise.”

“Okay, first of all: rude. Second of all: if I wanted to weaponize his mutation, I would just get it from Logan. Logan is quiet and fucks off when we’re done with what we need to get done.”

“You know  _ Wolverine _ ?” Peter’s eyes went wide.

“You are literally a superhero,” Tony shook his head. “Have some dignity, kid.”

“Sorry. I just- I really want this to work and maybe if me and Wade could do it then other mutants could do it too and it could help so many people. Did Bruce show you everything we’ve found?”

“Jarvis gave me the footnotes. Back to the point I was making. You need to tell him. I know I’m not exactly a shining example of functional relationships, but trust me on this one, kid. You need to like, talk to people. Are you even sure he wants this?”

“Of course he does!” Peter jumped to his feet. “We already tried once.”

“Then  _ tell him _ . You’re in here with your nerdy butt planted at a computer trying to spin your brain around this with Bruce, who I love very much, but I’m not entirely convinced he isn’t still a virgin, so maybe you just need someone who gets it to come spew some nonsense at you. If there’s anything that man can do, it’s talk. Jarvis,” he called out to the empty room, “Tell Wade Wilson I need to see him.  _ Now.” _

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis’ voice echoed around the room.

“Wait, no, Jarvis,” Peter looked around like he thought he might actually see someone. “Tell him I need to see him.”

“Attaboy,” Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter grinned. “I just don’t want him to show up guns blazing.”

“Wade and I have… An agreement. About shooting my employees.”


	7. Chapter 7

Wade skid around the corner of the door frame and into the lab in his full suit with two guns drawn, pointing them wildly around the room.

“The man behind the curtain said Peter needed me, what did you all let happen to him?!”

Peter blinked several times. “Deadpool. Hi. Right here. I’m fine.”

The eyes of his mask narrowed. “He looks like our baby boy, but we can’t be sure. Hydra is tricksy. What’s something only Peter would know?”

“You like cinnamon and blueberries in your pancakes and the secret to your recipe is-”

“No no no no no,” Wade cut him off, dropping his guns on the floor with a loud clatter and running across the room to slap a hand over his mouth, “I believe you. How could you just give away the secret krabby patty formula like that, baby boy? What if  _ I  _ was a Hydra clone?”

Peter mumbled something unintelligible under Wade’s hand. 

“Oops,” Wade let his mouth go. “But seriously we gotta work on a better secret code.”

“Sure thing,” Peter shook his head. “After you sit down and let me confess all my sins so that you can help me with this.”

“Moi?” Wade pointed at his own chest. “Isn’t that what Iron Dildo and Big Green and Angry are for?”

Peter shook his head. “Need you on this one, big guy.”

“I take offense to that,” Bruce spoke up from his station.

Wade shot a look over to him. “I wasn’t talking about  _ you.  _ I was talking about the other guy. I call you ‘Daddy Nerd.’”

Peter’s face flushed bright red and so did Bruce’s.

“So what’s the big emergency?” Wade turned back to Peter.

Peter took a deep breath. “Okay I’m gonna start from the beginning. Remember the day I asked you for a blood sample?”

* * *

“So all this,” Wade gestured around the lab, “is because we’re some sort of weird hermaphrodites and you want to use that to be able to mate again?”

Peter buried his face in his hands. “Not exactly. But also yes.”

“Nuh uh.” Wade shook his head. “No way. You could  _ die,  _ Peter. Like, forever. Gone. Poof.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis. “There’s no coming back from that for you.”

“I don’t care,” Peter glared at him. “It’s not just us, Wade. If we can make it work then that means every mutant could make it work. Even non-mutants could use our research someday. But only if we can figure it out. Somebody’s gotta do it first. I think we can do it.”

“And if it doesn’t work,  _ you die _ . We just glossing over that part? You,” Wade pointed at Bruce, “are you hearing this? You agree with this?”

Bruce shook his head. “Oh no. If I’ve learned anything from Tony it’s to never get involved in lovers’ quarrels.”

“What about Iron Dildo then? Does he think this is a good idea?”

“Of course not,” Tony’s voice came from the doorway, “but I think underoos is gonna try it anyway so we might as well help him out instead of leaving him to fend for himself.”

“Thanks,” Peter nodded, “I think.”

“I’m supposed to be the crazy one, but here you all are, suggesting that I actually do something that might kill Petey for the sake of your ‘science’ and  _ I’m  _ supposed to feel bad about it.” His arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders protectively.

“About that,” Peter spoke up. “I don’t think it’s my life we need to risk after all.”

All eyes in the room locked onto Peter.

“So I’ve been doing a lot of research and I think it’s you that needs to bite me. But I think I need to go into heat somehow.” He looked up at Wade. “That guy we called an ambulance for the other day made me think of it. Well, you did when you explained it after, actually. He did a bunch of drugs and it made him go into heat right? So I just need to do that to myself. The biology is there.”

“So you want to try to kill yourself with drugs instead of with bondbreaking.” Wade deadpanned.

Peter could feel Wade’s grip tightening on his arm and spoke up, “Of course not. My metabolism is so high that I doubt I could overdose on those drugs if I tried. I want to take enough of them to simulate me being in heat and I want you to bite me.”

“Okay I think that’s our cue to leave,” Tony beckoned Bruce to him, who didn’t argue at all. “You two have some talking to do. But you,” he pointed at Peter, “before you decide to go making a bunch of drugs and cooking them up in my lab, you come to us with dosages and let us look at them. Your aunt will  _ murder _ me if anything happens to you.”

“She’s scary,” Wade whispered.

Tony nodded in agreement as the doors closed behind him.

“So, uh,” Peter stuttered. “This is where I’ve been every day. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I didn’t want you to tell me to stop trying before I had figured it out.”

Wade’s grip on his shoulder loosened. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“So help me.”

Wade pulled a chair over and flopped down in it backwards, resting his chin on the backrest. “You win. But if you get hurt even a little bit, we let it go. And I mean all the way. Never to be spoken of again.”

“Deal.” Peter grinned, turning back to his desk. “So, talk to me.”

“Now there’s something I know how to do.”

Peter smiled, letting his fingers move across the keyboard while he listened to Wade babble whatever he was thinking at the moment. Some of it wasn’t related to his work at all, but every once in a while he would say something that would cause Peter to snatch his pile of post it notes off the desk and scribble it down. 

* * *

“They’re kinda cute,” Bruce said to Tony as they watched Peter and Wade on the lab’s security cameras. Wade paced back and forth, keeping his eyes on the doorway, but his mouth never seemed to stop moving. Peter’s eyes stayed glued on the screen, though he would occasionally glance over at Wade with a wide smile on his face.

Tony shot him a glare. “Exactly how long were you going to let the kid keep dating Wade fucking Wilson without giving me a heads up?”

“Uhhhh,” Bruce looked away, “It didn’t seem relevant.”

“Uh huh. You better hope this works out or you’re coming with me to tell his aunt that we invited a schizophrenic mercenary into the lab and he blew her only living relative’s brains out.”

“Tony,” Bruce scolded, “They’ve been together longer than Pete’s been working here. I’m sure she’s met him. And honestly he seems a lot better. He didn’t even shoot at anyone on the way in.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Tony narrowed his eyes at the monitor, watching as Peter stuck post it notes all over the walls and occasionally the ceiling. It reminded him of how he used to research when he was younger.


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t shoot me for asking here, baby boy, but you  _ have  _ thought to try the ‘old fashioned way’ right?” Wade made air quotes with his fingers. 

Peter looked up from the paper he was hunched over. “The what?”

“You know,” Wade gestured downwards. “The way that normal people force an omega into heat? Are there still normal people? I guess not if your Google-fu can’t find this.”

Giving Wade a slight shake of his head, Peter felt his eyebrows raise.

“Jesus what are they teaching you,” Wade rubbed a hand down his face. “It’s kinda barbaric, but in the days of arranged marriages, so like - this morning, alphas would force omegas into heat so they could bond them.”

“That is both disgusting and fascinating. Is it safer than drugs? How do we do it to me?”

With a considerable amount of stuttering and embarrassment on both their parts, Wade managed to explain the process to Peter. It sounded a lot better to him than trying to create a drug compound that would affect him enough to send him into some kind of heat without killing him in the process. Even Tony seemed to be more on board with Wade’s idea, though he only listened to about a quarter of it before sending them on their way and making them promise to never ever speak of it again. Bruce went so far as to pat Wade on the shoulder on the way out and thank him for donating his blood for their research. So, they found themselves back at Wade’s apartment. The silence around them was nearly deafening for both of them.

“Should I put on some mood music?” Peter teased. 

Wade fidgeted with his gloves. 

“Hey,” Peter tugged Wade’s mask up over his head and kissed his cheek. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“If it isn’t, I’m gonna blow something up. Something huge. Lots of somethings. Expensive somethings.” Wade rested his forehead against Peter’s and let out a soft sigh. “With Iron Dildo’s name on them.”

Peter laughed softly, tilting his chin up to press a soft kiss to Wade's lips. Wade sighed into him, keeping one hand firmly on Peter's hip. Peter hummed softly, running his fingers over Wade's scalp as he pulled back to get a good look at him. 

"God you're so beautiful," Peter sighed. "This is gonna work, okay? It's gonna work." 

Wade squirmed slightly, then lifted Peter off the floor so that he could toss him onto the bed. He tugged Peter's pants off easily, letting him handle his own shirt. His own suit was off in seconds and Wade flopped down onto the bed, pressing his forehead against Peter’s stomach. Peter sat up on his elbows, taking a chance to ogle Wade without him trying to wiggle away. He pet down the back of Wade’s scalp, smiling softly. Wade lifted his head with a slight sight and dotted kisses across Peter’s abs and stomach. 

“We should probably-”

“Yeah,” Wade interrupted, “I know.”

Wade stretched his arm off the bed and fumbled until he found Peter’s web shooters tangled up in his suit.

“You’re really sure about this? We could just go play Mario Kart,” Wade chewed his lip.

“I’m sure. Come on,” Peter grinned. “You keep saying you wanna test them out on me, now’s your chance big guy.” 

Wade pressed down on the button, shooting strings of webbing onto Peter’s wrists and trapping them against the headboard. Peter let out an excited yelp when he found himself stuck. Wade gave him a mischievous smile before diving into trailing kisses across his whole body. Every so often, he would bite down just hard enough to leave light marks that had Peter whining for more. 

“You know,” Wade kissed the side of Peter’s ribs. “If this is tough-” Another kiss to his hip. “Imagine how much worse it’s going to get.”

Before Peter could answer, Wade bit down on the inside of his thigh, making him let out a long, whining moan. He could hear Wade fumbling for something, but couldn’t lift his head up far enough to see what it was. Wade’s rough hands pushed his thighs as far apart as they could go, feet dangling off the side of the mattress. With another couple presses of the web shooters, Peter’s legs were held apart, leaving him spread wide and at Wade’s mercy. Wade’s mouth moved across the insides of Peter’s thighs, licking and sucking into his skin. Peter squirmed, painfully hard already. When Wade licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, he couldn’t help the long whine that came out of his throat. Wade wasted no time swallowing his cock down. 

“Wade,” Peter whined. “Baby. I’m gonna-”

Wade looked up at Peter, shaking his head slightly. 

“Please, I’m gonna-”

Peter felt something tight around the base of his cock and looked down to see that Wade had snapped a cock ring onto him. His head fell back against the pillow with a long moan as Wade kept right on swallowing around him. He could feel his cock throbbing, right on the edge of orgasm, but every time it seemed like he might come, it was forced back down by the ring. He rocked his hips into Wade’s mouth, choking out stuttered moans. Wade pulled away, even as Peter’s cock throbbed in his mouth, leaving him sobbing. 

“Shhh,” Wade ran a gentle hand up Peter’s stomach, but even that felt like lightning on his oversensitive skin.

Wade’s hand continued up Peter’s chest until his fingers hooked into Peter’s mouth. Peter sucked them eagerly, rolling his tongue over the different scars. He could feel the trails of drool falling from his mouth and whimpered around Wade’s fingers. When Wade pulled them away, Peter whined at the loss. His hips rocked, searching for any kind of friction. Wade brought his spit-slicked fingers down to Peter’s entrance, where they slid in without resistance. Wade seemed to freeze.

“Baby boy,” Wade panted. “You’re  _ wet.” _

Peter whimpered, bucking his hips into Wade’s hand. He opened his mouth to answer, but only a desperate moan came out. Wade brought his mouth down alongside his fingers, licking around Peter’s entrance. He let out a deep groan when he tasted Peter, then spread his fingers so that he could force his tongue inside and lick that the fresh slick Peter was producing. Peter screamed and pulled at the webs, feeling like his skin was on fire. 

“Please,” Peter whimpered. “Please. Need your knot. Please”

Wade pulled his fingers free, shoving them in his own mouth. His eyes rolled back as he sucked Peter’s slick off them. Reaching down to the floor, Wade pulled a knife from his suit and cut the webs, first on Peter’s ankles, then on his wrists. Peter flipped them over in one swift motion, shoving Wade’s shoulders into the mattress. Wade guided his cock into Peter’s hips even as they bucked against him. Peter sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks. Wade brought his hands up to lace his fingers with Peter’s and groaned as Peter rode his cock. Peter felt like he was burning from the inside out and Wade was the only thing that could put the fire out. He rolled his hips desperately, even as another dry orgasm rocked through him. He collapsed in the aftershocks, his whole body trembling on top of Wade. Wade rolled them over, thrusting deep into Peter and mouthing at the side of his neck. 

Peter let his head loll to the side, sobbing more than moaning. He tried to beg Wade to make it stop, to tell him that he’d do anything if the burning would just go away. With a last few quick, deep thrusts Peter felt Wade pulsing inside him and teeth sinking into his neck. The ring was snapped off of him and all at once his body exploded. His back arched all the way off the bed. He screamed, wrapping his arms around Wade’s back and digging his nails into his flesh. Even as his body trembled, still pulsing through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he could feel the blooming warmth of the bond bite taking. Tears streaked down his cheeks. 

“W-Wade?” Peter’s whole body shook, even as he spoke. “Wade, look at me, please?”

Wade tipped his head up, looking worried. 

“We did it. I felt it. You did it.”

Wade dropped his head back into Peter’s neck, letting out a shuddering sigh as his cock slipped free. He rolled to Peter’s side, keeping his face pressed into Peter’s neck, kissing the bonding mark. 

“Come shower with me?” Wade’s voice was soft and muffled by Peter’s skin.

Peter nodded. “Yeah. Carry me?”

“Of course, princess,” Wade picked his head up to kiss Peter’s temple. 

Peter let out a squeak when Wade scooped him up, then wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck and let himself be carried to the bathroom. Wade finally sets him down in the warm stream of water, but keeps his arms wrapped tight around Peter’s waist. 

“This is gonna be a little hard with you attached to my back like some kind of spider monkey,” Peter teased softly. 

Wade shook his head. “I can’t let go yet.”

“Hey,” Peter put both hands on Wade’s cheeks. “It’s okay, I’m okay.”

“Just… Not yet, okay?” Wade’s eyes shone like they might be brimming with tears, so Peter decided to drop it. 

Instead, he leaned into Wade’s arms and let the warm water just rinse away the slick and come from their bodies. He might have fallen asleep leaned against Wade’s chest because the next thing he knew, he was curled up in Wade’s lap on the couch with the barest hints of morning sunlight peeking through the windows. 

“Hey,” Peter nuzzled into Wade’s neck. “What time is it?”

“Five Thirty Seven in the morning,” Wade answered softly. “Are you okay? You aren’t hurt?”

“Sweetheart, did you sleep?” Peter yawned. He was hit with a sudden wave of terror that he recognized as not being his own.

Wade shook his head. “Are you okay?” 

One of his large hands tipped Peter’s head up to look at him, then angled his head so he could look at his neck. His hand dropped down to press at the still-tender bonding bite. Peter smiled, curling tighter into him. 

“We did it,” Peter hummed. 

Wade sobbed, hugging Peter tight against him. “Baby boy…”

“Hey,” Peter wound his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed the side of his head. “We did it. I’m okay. So much more than okay. I know you can feel it cause I can feel how torn up you are, but  _ we did it.  _ Can’t you feel how happy I am? _ ” _

Wade nodded, still sniffling. “We did it.”

“I gotta tell Tony and Bruce,” Peter said, but made no move to let go of Wade.

Wade’s grip on him tightened.

“You can come too if you really don’t wanna let me out of your sight,” Peter reassured him. “Don’t worry, you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily. We changed the rules of biology for this.”

“Suck it, science,” Wade laughed. 

“There’s my mate,” Peter purred.

Wade blinked a few times. “Say that again.”

Peter smiled. “My mate.” He planted a kiss on Wade’s cheek. “My beautiful-” A kiss on his forehead. “Crazy-” A kiss on his nose. “Perfect-” A kiss on the side of his neck. “Mate.”

Wade surged up and caught Peter’s mouth in a deep kiss. Peter smiled into it, fighting back his own tears of happiness. He sighed, accepting that they could wait a few more hours before going to the lab to tell Tony and Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of life getting in the way and much procrastination with a side of some emotional constipation on the part of the author, it's finally done and our boys can have the happy ending they deserve.


End file.
